Lilith
Lilith '''is a demoness from the Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman OVA series. She serves under the demon Atun in their alliance with Dr. Adams. Appearance Lilith has a constantly changing form, her first has the body of a pale human woman. There are faces on both of her breasts and her arms split in two at the elbows. Shortly after her debut appearance, her breasts are covered in a black root-like crest, with a similar material in her arms that splinter off. Her "hair" resembles a giant enclosed flower with orange outer petals and her legs are fused together at the knees making a green vine like tail. Occasionally her legs do come apart when the vines grow more appendages. Once the bud on her head is opened it reveals pink interior petals that can also become spikes. Above her eyes are a second pair with no pupils and have orange sclera. Abilities Lilith is a femme fatale style demoness, able to lure in men with her charms and seduction, further helped by mind powers. She can create illusions and teleport herself. She can turn humans into subservient demonic slaves through toxins in her petals and an constrict foes in her tail. Her toxins work especially well on men, allowing them to see their ideals of a perfect woman, often in the form of women those men had loved. But these abilities are not full proof, as anyone with a strong bond with the woman in turn can see through the illusion and see that they are actually Lilith's tentacles. Lilith also possesses some sort of teleportation, allowing her to cover her escape. Lilith is also able to use her plant-based abilities like using vines as constricting tentacles or whips. She can open the flower on top of her head where the petals become spikes or it can shoot pollen at enemies like gunshots. Personality Lilith is cold and calculating, utilizing sneak attacks and her converted servants to do her bidding. Like many demons, she is a Social Darwinist, believing herself and anyone stronger than her such as Atun to be superior, especially to humans. Seeing the cyborgs gives her the sight of how humanity became stronger and how these similar motives can ultimately lead to their destruction. In battle, she likes to tease her enemies, especially if they are men she thinks are worth her attention. History Lilith in her astral form spotted humans partying near a convenience store and took over the body of a woman, changing the young woman's appearance into her own and changing the other partiers into her servants. Once Pazuzu emerges from the store's clerk, Lilith commands him to help prepare for Atun's arrival before leaving. Later when the 00 Cyborg Team start to look in the demons, Lilith decides to confront them using her hallucinogenic pollen to try and trick the cyborgs, but 004 sees through the deception and helps the others. Lilith then has her servants attack the cyborg's ship, Dolphin, causing it to crash near Dr. Adams' base. With the cyborgs still alive, Lilith fights against 009. Lilith has the upper hand for most of the fight until 009 creates an afterimage to distract her and uses his Super Gun to shoot Lilith in the head causing her to disintegrate into petals, leaves, and pollen. Etymology Lilith's name comes from the Biblical character of the same name who was the first wife of Adam but rebelled against him and God as she wanted to be treated as equal footing as Adam. She later became a precursor to demons with vampiric features after finding a new partner in Asmodeus. Lilith is popularly depicted as a powerful demoness who represents chaos, seduction, and unholiness. Artwork depicting Lilith tend to have snake motifs; all of these refer to the character's serpent-like appearance as well as her subliminal seduction techniques. Trivia *Some fans believe her design is a homage to both Welvath (the mouth-breasts) from the original manga and Lafleur (the flower motif) from the TV series. *According to a developer that worked on Cyborg 009 vs Devilman, the human that Lilith possesses is modeled after Honey Kisaragi, the main protagonist of Go Nagai's other famous work: '''Cutey Honey. Gallery chara07 (3).png|Lilith's head detail lil.png|Lilith shows off her new body vine.png|Lilith and her slaves blon.png|Lilith and her demons kmklayday.png vinny.png|Lilith boards the Dolphin vin.png Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Anime Characters Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Cyborg 009 vs Devilman Characters Category:Mythology